The Story of the Forgotten One
by 20 Percent Derpier
Summary: This is the story of Zach. The forgotten one. Join him and the Flock as they go through the experiences of The Angel Experiment. T for massive swearing. Sorry I haven't been updating, so much homework, but I'll try to get some done soon. One more OC needed and I need everyone who's sent one to me to resend it
1. Chapter 1

**Well I can't say I'm not proud of this. I got the idea about a month ago and was writing in a notebook. Well here it is. First fic. Wish me luck.**

Cages. Lots of them. Rows of them, as far as the eye could see in both directions...And that's pretty far considering I have raptor vision. Hey, my name is Zach. I'm pretty much your average 14 year old boy. Well, aside from waking up in a cage every day, being poked and prodded in places where someone should never be poked and prodded, meals that are barely kept me alive, and kicking the asses of freaking Erasers every day. Besides that, my life is perfectly normal. I also look like a normal 14 year old. Freakishly tall (around 6"7), light (a whooping 100 lbs.), and strong. I am completly normal. Wait, I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah, the wings. I have wings. They are big. I don't konw the wingspan, cause I don't want to try and measure them. If you do, fine by me! But anyway, wings. Blue wings. Not Navy blue, blue-green, dark blue. No, my wings were sky-blue. My hair is black and it's not that long. The scientists cut it every...3 months? My eyes are how should I put this? Different from everyone else's. But hey, would you expect anything different from a mutant. Let me just say, they change color. One minute they're orange, the next green. I've found that they also change according to my mood. When I depressed my eyes are blue, when I'm mad red eyes, and when I'm confused they are grey. If you came up to me and said I couldn't beat you in a fight this would be my response. "Bullshit."I could rip the head off of anyone who tried. I know this for a fact because I've done that to an Eraser, though I did get a nasty scar after that. It runs from my side to my ankle. I got it after an Eraser got mad and clawed my side and leg open. Frickin' thing ruined my new shirt and jeans. Asshole. Thats what I usually wear. Hoodie, jeans, and a t-shirt. Luckily, I had decided not to wear my hoodie that day so it was in fine condition. Anyway, that's my life, or should I say hell? Anyway, they keep me under lock and key so it's immposible for me to escape. But four years ago, six mutants: three 10 year olds, a six year old, two year old, and a newborn, escaped with the help of one of the scientists. They didn't even think twice about another. My hope for escape was renewed on that day. If six mutants and a guy can escape this hell hole...How hard can it be for one?

**Well, there is the first start of it. This takes place during The Angel Expirement. Well tell me how good it is. Or you can tell me how much it sucks**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm kind of worried that the teachers might go on strike and I'll become a dumbass. **

**But anyway, I have the basic outline for every thing in this story in my head, all I need to do is write it I will update all the other chapters I have within a few minutes. I will accept a few Ocs for future chapters. Just include**

**Gender**

**Age (6-13)**

**Basic outfit**

**Eye color, hair color.**

**Skin color**

**Animal DNA**

**Personality**

**Don't care how you get it to me. But your character may not appear for a few chapters. ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Maximum Ride...yet**

I woke up to a scientist shaking my cage. There was an Eraser behind him. This one had green hair, well isn't he special. You know, now that I think about it, I have never seen another Eraser with green hair. Huh. The Green-Haired Eraser lifted up my cage. He put it on a cart. Meanwile, I was trying to think of a name for him. How about...George? George the Green-Haired Eraser. That has a nice ring to it. I was violently brought out of thought when my head connected with a metal bar. "Wakey, wakey. It's time for school." Said George. I replied sarcasticlly, "But mom. I don't wanna." He just growled at me. As they wheeled me outside I saw a group of Erasers. My eyes locked on the one I hated most. His name was Ari. Bastard. Don't know what they did with him but he was stronger than everyone else. "Hey Bird-Man!" Ari yelled, he had given me that nickmane a while ago, "Did you hear the good news? I get to kill you today!" I had my own nickname for him. "Don't count on it fucker!" I yelled back. As we came to the open field, I saw the blood of all the other Erasers that I had killed in the past four years. Good memories. I looked up as George unlocked my cage. I looked around but couldn't see the scientist anywhere. Oh well. Time to fight. I was going to kill each and every one of them...Well execpt George. He has a specail place in my heart. So I'll only paralyze him from the neck down. I stood up, yawned, dusted myself off, then, with lightning speed, broke George's nose. Then I placed a good kick to the face, knocking him out. Let the games begin. One Eraser grabed me while another one prepared to punch me. I ducked right as his fist came flying at me. Which made him knock out the first Eraser. I slid under him and punced up. That looked like it hurt. Then I did a backflip, grabing his head with my feet and smashing it on the ground. I got up and saw and Eraser ready to charge me. He started to run. I sidestepped and grabed his head as he ran by. Then I procceded to snap it. "Chirp, chirp." I heard Ari say mockingly. I was blinded by rage. I charged him. He was ready. He sidestepped and tripped me. Then he picked me up and slamed me against his knee. I fell to the ground. He kneeled over me. "Any last words?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "You gotta take what life throws at you, and use it to beat the shit out of people." I unfurled my wings, which knocked off balence. I stood up and got ready to snap his neck. "Like once a great fucktard once said to me." I started. "Any last words?" "Goodnight." He said. Then I was shot with a tranqulizer. "Shit." I said. The last thing I saw was Ari standing over me with a triumphant smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to add this last time but for the Ocs I will need his/her history**

**Kay here it is. The second, techincally third, Chapter. Tell me if you got the title reference.**

**Jane: OH, OH, OH! I KNOW!**

**Me: WTF are you doing here you don't appear till half way or more through the story!**

**Jane: It got boring not existing. you should try it**

**Me: I'll keep that in mind, well your here already would you do the disclaimer?  
Jane: Sure! 20 Percent Derpier does not own Maximum Ride.**

**ONWARD WITH THE TELLING OF THE STORY!**

I awoke to nothing but blackness. _Well this is just fine and dandy_. I thought to myself. I heard the faint sound of boots crunching on the grass. GRASS?! The only place there is grass in the shcool is in the field, which isn't very big. Besides why would they be carrying me around the field in a bag. Kidnapping classes or something. Then I heard a girl scream. From the sound of it a six year old. "Here," I heard Ari say. "One mutant freak for another!" I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked in front of me. I saw five kids. Three fourteen year old kids, a girl with dirty blonde hair, a boy with long black hair, and another boy who looked rather confused. There was an African-American girl who was about twelve years old. And finally, there was an eight year old boy who looked confused and pissed at the same time. I turned around. Shit. There were about thirty Erasers. I yelled over my shoulder, "You guys gonna stand there and watch me beat the shit out of these guys or are you going to help?" They didn't react. "Well? I don't have all day!" I yelled. That seemed to do it. They each got in a fighting pose. I started to charge. "FOR NARNIA!" I yelled for no reason. Why, you ask? Because I can. I ran at one of the Erasers and summer-saulted over him. Then I punched him as hard as I could in the back of the head. He now was either dead or knocked out. Hopefully the first one. I looked over at the black haired kid who was, at the moment, getting his face smashed into the ground. I ran at the Eraser. It was as if time had slowed down for everyone but me. I tackled the Erasers punching it in the face reapetedly. When I got off it, it's face didn't even look like a face. The muzzle was bent at an odd direction, I had broken his nose, and one of his eyes were missing. Oops, did I do that? The eight year old was doing pretty well with the other fourteen year old boy. I saw Eraser bits lying on the ground like some one had blown up an Eraser. The African-American was holding up, but just barely. I ran over to her. The Erasers didn't see me. Looks like I have the element of, wait for it, SURPRISE! I jumped on the back of one Eraser, grabed his head with my feet, then did a backflip. That succseded in ripping his head off and then smashing his head into another Eraser, which caused the head to explode, which sent blood flying everywhere. I grabed the third Erasers head and twisted it, hearing a satisfying crack. I kicked the fourth one, sending him flying into the fifth one, then I stomped on both of their faces, which were becoming mangled. I looked for the last of this little troop. Ari was beating her. "DAMMIT ARI!" I yelled. I ran as fast as I could punching Erasers in the face as I ran by. I did a flying jump kick which hit Ari in the chest. "You okay?" I asked her. She nodded. Though really, she looked like she had just seen a ghost. Then I felt the back of my neck prickle. I turned around in time to see Ari's fist hurtiling towards my face. When it hit me, I fell back. And again, I blacked out. I awoke a little later. The Erasers were nowhere to be found. The five kids were looking west. I looked, and then I saw it. A freaking chopper. Son of a bitch. This was going to be hard. "Well see you in a little." I said. "I'm gonna go rescue your team mate." I started runnig as fast as I could. Once again everything seemed to slow down. I saw a van out of the corner of my eye. I ran right next to it and tried to keep a pace with it. I knocked on the window and made a "roll down" sign as if I needed directions. THE FREAKING IDOT ACCUALLY ROLLED DOWN HIS WINDOW! I punched him in the face and his nose spurted blood like a gyser. I looked up in time to see someone drop a gernade out of the chopper. I quickly opend my wings and grabbed it. Then, with lightning speed, I flew down, threw it in the truck and flew up. 3...2...1...BOOM! I looked up and saw Ari pointing a gun at the oldest girl. How did she even? OH she has wings...SHE HAS WINGS?! So they're the mutants that escaped. I'll getr their autoghraph later. I flew up and pushed her out of the way. When Ari saw it was me, he pulled the trigger. GODDAMMIT THAT HURTS! As I fell to the ground, for the third time today, I blacked out.

**Well done typing it up. One more chapter to type up then I have to use my mind. Tell me how good it is or how much it sucks plz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the third chapter enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride...**

I woke up on a soft bed. I havn't felt anything this soft in well...ever. I looked over and saw the older girl sitting in a chair next to the bed. I started coughing. She looked up. "Hey." She said. "Glad your up." I looked around the room. Not much, a door, a bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a window...I'm in heaven. But there was one question I needed anwsered. "What happened? Who are you? Why did they come for you? What the hell is going on?" I pelted the girl with questions. Okay, more like a few. The girl laughed. "You remind me of Nudge. Well, to anwser your questions," She started. "Ari shot you and you hit your head pretty hard, its a surprise your not dead. I'm Max. And your in our house." I noticed two things. One: She didn't anwser the last two questions which meant either she didn't know or didn't want to anwser. Two: She said "our" house. "GUYS!" Max yelled. "He's up!" I hear footsteps in the hallway. I sat up on the bed. I looked over at the doorway. I saw the other kids that were in the field. The eight year old boy walked up to me. "Hi." He said. "I'm the Gasman, but everyone calls me Gazzy." Next came the African American girl. "Hi I'm Nudge. What's your name. I like your eyes. They just keep changing and changing like." She stopped talking to think a moment. "Like a double rainbow! I wish my eyes were like that. Do you think-" She was cut off due to the one of the older boys. "Thank you for listening to Channel Nudge." He said. "All Nudge, all the time. I'm Iggy." I laughed. "Is she always like that?" They nodded. I was still waiting for the oldest boy to tell me his name. What did he want an invintaition or something? "I'm Fang." I heard him say. Max looked at me. "We're going to have to ask you some questions." She said. "Fire away." Was my reply. Its was like a game show.

WELCOME TO ASK ZACH A QUESTION I'M YOUR HOST ZACH!

Our contestant...MAX! Let's begin shall we?

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Why are your eyes like that?"

"No idea."

"How do you know about Erasers?"

"I grew up in the freaking School, I killed hundereds of them from the age of ten."

AND THAT'S ALL THE TIME THAT WE HAVE FOR TODAY JOIN US NEXT TIME ON ASK ZACH A QUESTION!

They looked at me. I could tell they didn't believe me. "Prove it." I heard Fang say. I lifted my shirt and showed them my scar. They all stared at it. "I'm hungry, you guys got any thing to eat?" I asked. Nudge left the room while I told the others how I got my scar. When Nudge came back she was holding a tray of food. I inhaled it. Not literaly. "I'll be back." Fang said as he left the room. "So where do you think they took her?" I asked still not quite sure who "she" is. "We don't know." Said Gazzy. He was right they could of taken her any where. "Who exactly is this girl we're talking about?" I asked. They explanied everything. How this girl, Angel, and Gazzy were the only blood realitives in the flock, how she can read minds and how she is the youngest of them. "So you have no idea?" I asked. "We know exactly where she is." Said Fang, who had, somehow, gotten behind me without me noticing. "HOLY SHIT!" I exlaimed. "When did you get there?" Max galred at me. "If you swear one more time I will punch you in the face." Whoa, who put her panties in a twist. "Why would they take her back," Nudge started. I prepared myself for another rant. "I would think after four years they would forget about us." She stopped there. I shighed in relief. "Are you kidding?" I said. "I don't think they would forget you guys. I know I didn't. Your like, my heros. Besides, they had me as a reminder." I noticed Fang had something with him. Gazzy noticed too. "What are you holding?" He asked Fang. "Files." He replied. "And a map." "Of what?" Nudge asked. "The School." Said Max. "How far is it?" Nudge asked. "Six hunded miles." Fang said. Huh, I could make it there in five hours not including breaks. "We can make it in seven hours not including break." Fang said. WHAT? That means they weren't nearly as fast as me. "If you're going, then I'm going." I said. "I might get to beat the shi- crap out of some scientists and Erasers." "Fine." Max said. "But Iggy, you and Gazzy stay here." Iggy looked outraged. "What?!" He yelled. "We need you to stay here in case Angel somehow escapes and comes back." Max said. "That's bullshit and they know it." I said. Five seconds later, I'm on the ground clutching my nose. "Fine." She said. "I don't want Iggy coming because he's blind and if they want Angel so badly they might want you too Gazzy." I went over to them. "You guys. I have to ask you both something." I said and they nodded. "Kick some ass for me while we're gone." They nodded and smirked. "Zach common we're ready." I heard Max yell. "Coming mother!" I yelled back. "See you later." I said and ran out the door.

**Well that's it for that chapter. Tell me how good it is or how much it sucks. or if you just don't care at all anything right now would be good. until next time. see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

******Even though I'm nowhere close to done I might make a sequal to this story and I know I will make it a crossover the question is with what? I have a poll on my profile.**

******Ella in dis chapter.**

******Well ********I will have Zach do the disclaimer********  
****Zach?**

**Zach: 20 Precent Derpier does not own Maximum Ride though he wishes he did.**

We had been flying for some time now and I was lost in thought about everything. Why did my change color? Who was my mom? Why is my life fucked? That sort of stuff. "What are you thinking about?" Max asked me. "Nothing." I lied. "Bull." She said. " You said your eyes change with your mood, right? Well they're multicolored so your feeling weired by my standards." I kept quit until we reached a small town. I decided to take my mind off things. "On the plus side." I heard Max say. "Flying is really cool." Duh. "On the minus side." She contiued. "We're mutant freaks who will never live a normal life." Well win some, lose some. That's life. I kept my focus to the town when I saw something that made my blood boil. Three guys picking on a girl. A smaller girl. "Did any of you guys see that?" Max asked and I knew instantly she was talking about what I just saw. "Max no." Fang said. "I'll meet you guys at the north most point of Lake Mead. Besides this will only take a few seconds!" Max said as she started to decend. "I guess this means I have to go after her being about two months older." I said following her. I landed in the forest right next to the wearhouse they were behind. Just as the first and biggest boy could punch her I came out of the woods. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned him. "Or what?" He asked. Max jumped down kicking him in the head as she did. "Or that." I stated plainly. The others advanced towards me, thinking that I would be more of a threat to them then Max. Mistake. She did a roundhouse kick which hit them both in the head. "Zach!" She yelled to me. "Take her and run!" I grabbed the girls hand and ran back in the woods. One of the goons got up in front of us. He had a gun. "This isn't a toy." He said. "Neither is this fucktard." I said before kicking him in the face and began to run again. "Hi I'm Zach." I told her. "Ella." She said, smiling. "If you want I could walk you home so those asses don't come and get you again." I said. She thought about it for a little and then said. "Sure." So we walked and talked for a little until we came to her house. "I know this is weird but I don't have a place to crash. Could I stay at your place?" I asked. "Okay." She said. We walked in and I immideatly went to look for a couch. I layed down and closed my eyes for one second when I heard a womans voice ask. "Who is this?" Can't a guy get a break. "Oh mom this is Zach." Ella explained everything, from me coming out of the forest, up to now. "Well I have to thank you then." Said the woman. "I'm Ella's mom but you can call me Dr. Martinez." Okay that was all fine and dandy but I needed to sleep, right now. So I did the most polite thing and passed out. I awoke a little later to see Ella no where in sight. And there was Dr. Martinez sitting across from me on a laptop. "MOM! MOM!" I heard Ella yell. I ran outside ready to kill the goons from earlier but all I saw was Max. With a gunshot wound. I helped Ella bring her inside. "What is it Ella?" Dr. Martinez asked. "This is the girl I told you about earlier." Ella said. "Her name is-" "Max" Max said. "Well anyway, they managed to clip her." Ella said. "Bring her to the bathroom while I go get my tools." Dr. Martinez said. I learned earlier that Ella's mom was a vet. I laughed when I realized this. Max glared at me. I helped her in the bathroom. Dr. Martinez came in and started cutting the shirt. _Oh crap_. I thought. _That'll expose her-. _"Max?" Dr. Martinez asked. "What is this?" Max looked up at me and mouthed. "Run." I shook my head. Then I unfurld my wings. "Its a wing." I said. "And by the looks of it, it got shot as well." They looked back at me and Ella fainted. I grabbed her before she could fall and carried her upstairs. Then I looked in random rooms, trying to find hers. When I finally found it, I put her on her bed. Then I went downstairs to the couch and passed out.(I really have a knack for that don't I?)

**Well thats it. I really want to know if you like it or if you hate it. PLZ just tell me something it can be one fricking word for all I care I just want one piece of feedback. Well until next time. Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys its me. I know there are people reading this. Please tell me how much you love it. Or how much you hate it. As long as i get any type of response. Also I've got to thank livetogetheranddiealone for the Oc. As of now I have one Oc and plan to introduce her this chapter.**

**(if you send me an oc the next four people who do I will make sure to keep them in all of the stories in this series, bout 2-3 more)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and I don't own Kendra  
They belong to James Patterson and livetogetherdiealone in that order**

I awoke to the sound of Ella yelling outside. I jumped off the couch and ran outside, ready to beat the shit out of the guys from before. Instead, I saw Max with a gunshot wound. I helped Ella get her inside. "Mom this is the girl that helped me from those guys earlier. Her name is-" She stopped, not having the needed information. "My name is Max" Max said. "I thought you were dead!" I said worry in my voice. "Why are your eyes purple?" Ella asked me. "Oh thats right. I forgot to tell you that my eyes change color according to my feelings. But they never turned purple before." I said. I looked closer at Max. "Stop your worrying." She said. "It takes more than a shotgun to take me out. Besides it only hit my shoulder." I thought about it for a moment. "But that means it hit your-" I started. Then I died because of the glare gave me. Wait, never mind looks don't kill. Thank the gods in the heavens in any religion. Ella's mom looked at us with worry. "Ella, go take Max in the bathroom." She said. Ella took Max to the bathroom. Dr. Martinez stopped me. "And you." She said sternly. "Take better care of your girlfriend." Before walking away to get her stuff. "But she's not my girlfriend." I said numbly. I don't think she heard me. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Could my life get any more fucked? Nah, you can't go any lower when you've hit the core of bad luck. I stood up and headed to the bathroom. "Don't worry," Ella was talking with Max. "My mom's a vet so she's good with stuff like this, even with people." I started laughing. I couldn't help it. A vet, how freaking ironic. Dr. Martinez came in the room with some supplies. She started cutting the windbreaker that Max had, and I could see Max tense up. I started to become worried, what would they do if they saw her wings? I could make it to the door but there was no way I was leaving Max behind. She looked up at me and mouthed the word "run". I just shook my head. I'm part of the No Mutant-Freak Left Behind program. "Max?" Dr. Martinez asked. "What is this?" Max looked worried. "It's my wing." She finally said. Dr. Martinez looked at me. "Do you have-" I cut her off by unfurling my wings. Ella fainted. I grabbed her so she wouldn't hit the ground. I carried her upstairs, then, with a few minutes of looking, found her room and put her in her bed. Then I went downstairs and drifted asleep. I know it was rude, but if I walked or did anything else, I would have passed out. That night I had the weirdest dream. First, I saw a colorful land. The sky was clear and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Then, I was ripped out of that land and found myself in a forest. There were little floating balls of light everywhere, along with little kids dressed in green dresses or something. Next, I lying in the grass in some sort of camp. There were people looking worried like someone had gone missing. Then I saw a boy, in his teens, exit a blue green cabin. I heard him ask a girl with long blond hair if she had gotten any closer to finding-Nick? I got zapped out of there. Finally, I was cornered in an alleyway, with some sort of monster closing in fast. Right then, it froze, and disappeared, in its place was a girl in black with a wicked looking scythe. Then they looked at me, and charged. Right then I woke up. I decided to keep my eyes closed, when my other senses, like hearing, kicked in. I heard Max say to Ella, "I think he's dead." A plan formed in my head. I waited till I could hear their breathing. All of a sudden, I opened my eyes and jumped up and yelled.  
"AHHHHHHH!" They started yelling. "Owwww." I moaned, rubbing my sore face and leg. I got up and started limping towards the kitchen. When I got there, there was a plate set out for me. On the plate, was the most delicious looking food I had ever saw in my life. Pancakes. I inhaled the smell, so good. Then, I ate as fast as I could. "Well, I'm off to school." I heard Ella say. "I'm coming with you." I said. They were about to protest when I said, "No, I'm going. Just say I'm family visiting from somewhere and I'm looking to see what your school is like." They gave in. Five minutes later, I was sitting on the bus next to Ella. "Who's your new boyfriend?" I heard someone sitting behind us say. I thought of a curse horrible enough for him. None came to mind. We reached the school and everyone got off the bus. "Here are the classes." Ella showed me what classes she had today. Math, Language, Music, and other stuff. I lost interest with Math and Music, but at Language class, the guys who were bullying Ella approached us. The look in their eyes were pure rage. "Oh look, Ella's got a bodyguard." Said the first one. He was on the floor in ten seconds. I looked at the other two challenging them. They weren't backing down. The first one charged. "I'm going to have to borrow that. Thanks!" I said as I grabbed a chair and smashed it over his head. The third and final pulled out a knife. They really needed to up the security in this place. He ran at me with the knife. I dogged, but he was prepared and threw his arm out to the side. The knife raked across my side and thats when the blood started flowing. I punched him in the jaw, which broke. Then I gave him a nice clean kick to the groin. He was on the ground hollering for mercy. Sorry, not in my vocabulary. I started kicking him repeatedly in the chest till he started coughing up blood. The teacher and other students tried to hold me back. I struggled. I didn't want to hurt them or seem out of ordinary so I didn't go all, stronger then ten fricking men thing. I didn't stop until Ella came up to me and slapped me about twenty times. Then another girl, and another, and another. Wow, it's lets all beat the shit out of Zach day. Aren't I a special one? I finally started to calm down and my wound had already stopped bleeding, much to everyone's surprise. I sat in the office for the rest of the day. When we were heading back to Ella's, she started talking about things like how I should restrain my anger and other things like that. We turned the corner and the sight there was freaking unbelievable. One girl, holding off ten Erasers. Only I could do that for all I knew, but that shows you how much I know. "Ella," I said barely above a whisper. "Go home, I'll handle these freaks." I walked up calmly to one of the Erasers. They were too busy fighting this girl that they didn't notice me. I tapped one on the shoulder. He turned around. "What do you want?" He asked, clearly irritated. On that note, I punched him in the face. The other Erasers looked at their fallen ally. They barely had enough time to react before they were all on the ground holding varying body parts. As I turned around I heard the girl say, "Wait." Dear god, her voice. It was the most melodic voice I had ever heard. "Who are you?" She asked me. "Just your friendly neighborhood Zach." I said continuing down the street. She ran to catch up with me. Right then I realized that my shirt was torn from earlier. My wing was exposed. SHIT! She looked at me. "Well, my name is Kendra." She said. Looking up at me, her Emerald green eyes seemed to be staring into my very soul, her auburn hair that glistened in the sunlight. She looked to be 13. She was about 5'8. Her outfit was nothing special. Just a tank top with some jeans. Around her waist was a jacket that seemed to have slits in them...for wings. I looked at her and every thing started to become clearer. The Erasers attacking her. Her not being freaked that I have wings. She unfurled her wings. They were brown with a light brick red color. There were a few black spots as well. I looked at her for a little. "Come with me." I said. "There is a little group that also have wings." She followed me all the way to Ella's. "MAX! I found someone that needs help." Max came in and the girl unfurled her wings. Max just about fainted on the spot. This was going to be fun.

**And that is the end. Of chapter five. Don't know if anyone cares but. OC NEEDED. POLL ON PROFILE. REVIEWS WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE. That is all. Thank you. There will be moar story later. Until we meet again. Goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, anyone wondering why I only asked for five? Think about it. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel. Six of them count them. Now for mine Zach, Kendra, Alexa (who I'll probably introduce this or next chapter), And the three ****unknown. Well, we have a special guest here today. GAZZY! Cause he's ma favoritest. His imitation power, I would love to have that. Anyway Gazzy will do the disclaimer. If you send me an Oc I will accept only one more girl. I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE THE STORY IF I DON'T GET ONE MORE GIRL AND TWO BOY OCs!**

**Also the flashback in this chapter will be in present tense.**

**Gazzy: 20 Percent Derpier does not own Maximum Ride, Kendra, or Alexa. They belong to James Patterson, livetogetherdiealone, and GG Likes in that order.  
NOW ON WITH THE TELLING OF THE STORY!**

I could tell you that after that, Max let Kendra into the Flock, no questions asked. But then I'd be lying. One excruciating hour later, Kendra was still not considered fully trustable. Kendra looked at me with a look that said. "Is she for real?" I just nodded. Wow. Kendra was going to have a hard time fitting in. Well, that was hard and I went over to the couch and sat down. I heard someone walking over to me. I looked up. It was Kendra. I patted the cushion next to me offering her a spot on the couch. She sat down. "Um..."She started. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me with those wolf-men." "No problem." I said. "And they're called Erasers." I said. She thought a moment and looked like she would say more when Dr. Martinez came in the room and asked us if we wanted to help make cookies. I declined, but Kendra went to help. I learned later, much to my despair, that you only eat the cookies if you make the cookies. Or if you beg like a little freaking dog, which I did. They were still laughing when I decided to go lay on the couch. As soon as my back touched that couch, I was interrupted by Max coming in and sitting on the chair opposite. I gave her an annoyed look. She just rolled her eyes. "We need to leave." I looked at her. "Well, no duh." I said. "We aren't taking Kendra." She said. "WHAT?!" I yelled, outraged. "What are we supposed to do with another mutant who doesn't have a chance of surviving on her own?" Max looked at me as if I was an idiot. "We can't let her stay with us." She began. "She hasn't told us anything. We don't know her past, or anything like that. For all we know, she could work for the School." I gave her a nasty glare. And because my eyes change color with my mood, it gave a very nasty effect. Max looked a little startled for a few seconds, but regained her composure. "I won't change my mind, she's not coming ant that's final." Five minutes later the three of us were flying to Lake Mead. I smirked in Max's direction. Let me tell you what happened after that little conversation. I walked in the kitchen with a triumphant smile on my face, when Dr. Martinez came out of nowhere and said. "You'll need money." I felt a little guilty for coming out of the blue and asking to stay with them, then mess up at Ella's school, and they were offering me money. "I couldn't." I said. She looked at me and then said forcefully, "You can and you will." I held my hands up in defeat. I took the money and put it in my pocket. "Thank you." I said. I turned around and started walking back to the living room when I saw Kendra staring off into space on the couch. I sat down next to her and put my hand in front of her face. Nothing. I waved my hand. Still, nothing. Finally, I poked her, and she punched me in the gut. Now, it helps in life when you have the strength of a few grown men, but when your punched by someone with the same strength, it hurts. She looked at me for a few seconds before saying, "Whoops." After I got back up I asked her. "What were you thinking about?" She looked at me for a little before saying, "Nothing." I decided not to press her because I'd learned the hard way not to ask a girl again if she doesn't tell you the first time. I sat in thought until Max came in the room a few minutes later. "Time to go." She said. After a few more minuets, we were all in Ella's front yard. "Thank you for letting us stay at your house. Who knows where we would be if you hadn't." Max thanked them. "It was nothing really." Dr. Martinez said. "Well, it was nice knowing you." I said before running and jumping off the ground. Then I spread my wings and lifted. Then thrust down. Repeat as necessary. I looked back at Kendra and Max who were still chatting. I sighed and flew onward to Lake Mead. After a few minuets I got bored and flew higher. Nothing was happening until out of nowhere, this flaming thing fell out of the sky. And it was headed toward the lake. I'll go see what that was. Nothing can go wrong, right? I dive bombed the lake and saw the flaming thing fly into a cave. Shit. I landed right above the cave and walked in. I noticed that there were bags on the ground, three unopened and one with everything in it all over the place. I continued on. A little further in the cave I felt the back of my neck prickle. I looked up, and lo and behold, a girl. Isn't that nice. She looked down, or up in her case, at me. Then she dropped down from the ceiling. She had spiky red hair and amber eyes. She was about 5'11. "I don't want to hurt you." I said. "Neither do I." Was the sarcastic reply. I rolled my eyes. "Can't we just talk or something." I asked. The girl studied me for a minute or two before shaking her head. "NO!" She yelled. "THEY SENT YOU!" I was about to ask her what she meant by that when it hit me. She was that flaming ball of fire. "No, I don't work for them." I said calmly. "LAIR!" She yelled. Then her hand caught on fire. And she punched me in the face. Now the pain that I felt right then was like a flaming brick thrown as hard as a man could throw it right at my face. I went down. "I swear I don't work for them!" I yelled. "You lie." She said, before fully engulfing herself in flame. She started to punch me in the gut repeatedly, and my clothes caught fire. I did nothing but protect my self. Eventually, she became exhausted and fell on me after the flames went down. I realized that her clothes had burned off, they probably weren't even hers I think they were Nudge's. Oh well. So now I was pinned down under a nude girl. Imagine that. Now imagine six other kids running in and seeing that. The looks I got varied from pissed to confused to amused. "Shit." Was my only response. A few minutes later Max, Nudge, and Kendra helped her off of me and got her clothes. She woke up a few minutes later. "More of you!" She yelled. She jumped to her feet before realizing she had no clothes on. She covered herself. Max stood up and gave her some clothes. She looked confused and asked her, "Why are you helping me?" Max laughed and looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, duh, your like us." The girl looked at me, Nudge, Max, and Kendra before asking, "What do you mean?" To answer, we unfurled our wings one by one. She looked at us before looking at me sheepishly, "Sorry." I looked at her(not because of that you weird sick people) and said, "No problem." There was one thing I was curious about though. "What avian DNA did they give you, unless they somehow got their hands on pheniox DNA, no birds I know can catch on fire." She looked at me skeptically. "They gave me two different types of DNA, bat and fire salamander." We looked at her, sure we had wings, but we were 98% human. She was less human that we were. Well, time to go back to the others. We walked to the front of the cave and saw Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy sitting there. I sat down. "Hey guy's, what's up?" I asked. Gazzy just shrugged. I sat down. Max sat down as well. "Now," She started. "Time for answers." She pointed at Kendra. "You first." Kendra sighed and slumped against the cave wall. "Well, were to start? I had been at the school since I can remember, but I escaped when I was ten. They caught me the following year. Then I escaped again last week." She sighed. "That's all really, except for the fact that I can do this." She looked over and started to focus on one of the bags. Then she started to raise her hand. The bag lifted with it. Great, she had freaking telekinesis. She broke focus and the bag dropped. "Now you." Max said pointing to the other girl. "Well, my name is Alexa I'm thirteen, I escaped a few years ago, and I've been on the run ever since. Now that I think about it spiking my hair and dying it red was not the best of ideas." She patted her hair. "Because of my bat DNA, I have very sensitive ears. And because of the fire salamander, I can breath fire and also, as you've seen, totally engulf myself in it." She looked up at us and then looked back down. "That's all." We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Max said, "Well, we should get going, Angel's not going to rescue herself." I looked at her. Now, I didn't want to get into another fight about bringing along another mutant, but she had just allowed Alexa to come, no questions asked. "Let's go!" We cleaned up camp and then ran off the cliff. We opened our wings before hitting the ground and took off. Everything was good until Gazzy started complaining. "Max, I'm hungry." Max looked at him. "We don't have any money." I blurted before thinking, "Actually, Dr. Martinez gave me some money before we left. There's a town up ahead we could stop there." Max nodded. We reached the outskirts of town and retracted our wings. We walked into town, and looked for a good place to eat. We ended up eating at McDonalds. We had been eating for a few minuets before I felt Max nudge my leg. "Erasers." I gave a small nod. "Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy in three seconds, run for the back door." They didn't say anything, I counted three seconds and they all jumped over us and ran out the back door. We ran right after them. When we got to the back, Nudge was being held back by one of the Erasers. One had both Gazzy and Iggy. "No you don't!" Kendra yelled as she tackled the Eraser and flew away with them. I was about to help Nudge when I felt someone hit me in the back of the head. I looked at my attacker before I blacked out. Ari. "It's almost like you don't want to go back." He said with a grin. "Well, you've got no choice, we're going back to school."

**And that is the end of another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update this, I was thrown off by the teacher strike. Well, anyway please review. Also, this was not how I was going to bring Alexa into the story originally, there was going to be more of a fight and stuff. Also, if I don't get more votes on the poll, I won't be able to make a sequel, and I would be sad as well as other people, though I don't think that many. Well, that's all I have, and like I said, I need at least one more Oc or I can't write the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heys it's me again! I don't know what to say, but thank you to the people who sent me Oc's for this story I don't know why people wouldn't. Jk. But anyway need one more girl and one more boy oc. And if it says anything like my older chapters have updated, I'm just obnoxious and don't want them to die. That was a joke on the doc manager it says life and then how many days. See what I did...Ok sorry.**

**Disclaimer:20 Percent Derpier does not own Maximum Ride, Kendra, Alexa, or the newest character.**

**They belong to James Patterson, livetogetherdiealone, GG Likey, and Smyle respectively.**

I woke up with a splitting headache. "Dang it." I said rubbing the back of my head.  
I looked around and saw Max, Fang, Nudge, Alexa and a little girl that I assumed was Angel. We were in cages. Max was sitting upright against the bars of her cage. She looked worried about something. I looked at Alexa, she was looking at me. I smiled at her to make her feel better. She smiled back and seemed to brighten up. I looked at Fang, he was staring at the wall. Nudge was crying, and Angel looked as worried as Max. I was going to break out of here. I started kicking the bars of my cage as hard as I could. "You know that's not going to work, right?" I heard a male voice say behind me.  
I turned around. There was a boy there about fourteen, six feet tall, chocolate brown hair, and bright green eyes. His eyes were so bright that they looked like they were glowing. He had on a black tank-top, tan cargo pants, and black combat boots. He looked absolutely normal. Nothing weird about him. He held out his hand. "Hi, my name's Maverick."  
I shook his hand and said the first thing that came to my mind. "Like the Nerf gun?"  
Maverick sighed, "Yes, like the Nerf gun."  
I nodded, "Well, my name's Zach."  
Then I saw something behind him. He saw me staring behind him. He spun around, ready for a fight. Now I saw why he was caged up, he had a tail. Like a monkey tail. He turned back around. When he saw my confused look and laughed. "So you saw my tail?" He asked, amused.  
I nodded silently. Then, I heard the squeaking of metal wheels on the cold hard floor. I turned around, and saw the saddest thing ever. There was a child laying on the bottom of the cage. It had wings that were more like bird size wings. And it had scales covering it's body. It was gasping for... Air? Water? Well, it was gasping for something. It shuddered for about a minute more before finally going still. I looked away. We sat in silence for a couple more minutes until I heard the squeaking of wheels again. I prepared for another gruesome sight. Unfortunately, I got was I asked for. And unfortunately, this thing wasn't close to dying. It was Ari and a familiar green haired Eraser. OH MY GOD! IT'S GEORGE! Old buddy, old pal, how's it going? He growls in recognition when he sees me. "Did that broken nose heal up fast?" I asked sarcastically.  
He roared and shook my cage. I held my head and prayed that I wouldn't get knocked out or anything like that. He finally stopped shaking my cage and threw it on the little wheeling thingy that they had. He then threw on everyone else's cages on top of mine. Then, we were wheeled out onto the grassy field that I had killed so many Erasers before. Now I was going to be killed on the field. "You ready to die?" Ari asked us.  
"Sorry doggy, but I don't plan on dying today." Max said.  
"Even if you somehow escape, I'll always be able to sniff you out." Ari said.  
"That's all a dog is good for, smelling out things that humans can't find." I said.  
Ari grabbed my cage and threw it in a random direction. I felt the cage make contact with something and looked back. It had pierced the bars of Nudge's cage. She pushed my cage off of hers and flew out the hole that the impact had created. She then dived and grabbed the keys from a female white coat and threw them to Fang, who unlocked his cage and made a mad dash for Angel's cage. Ari was right behind him but before he could grab Fang, he was thrown back and swarmed by hawks. I looked up and saw Kendra, Gazzy, and Iggy waving. Fang flew up and gave Angel to Nudge before diving back down to unlock Max's cage. After he did that, he threw the keys to me and I caught them. I unlocked my cage and got out. Then, against all fight or flight instinct, I ran and unlocked Maverick's cage. He bolted out and climbed up the wall and went out. I decided to chase after him. I looked behind me and saw everyone fly away. I ran and jumped over the wall with a flap of my wings and ran after Maverick. I found him sleeping in a tree a few minutes later. "Maverick!" I yelled.  
No response. "MAVERICK!" I yelled louder.  
Still nothing. I did the first smart thing that came to mind, I kicked the tree. It shook enough to wake him, but also enough to make him fall out of it. I watched as he flipped and landed on his feet. He looked at me with a glare that could kill, but once he saw it was me, he relaxed. "Oh, it's you." He said. "Thanks back there, I owe you one."  
"It was nothing." I said.  
"To you." Maverick said. "But anyway what did you want?"  
"I want you to come with me." I said.  
He looked at me. "Where?"  
To a world of pure imagination. "I don't know, but anyway just follow me."  
He nodded. I took off. He followed me by swinging from tree to tree. When we finally got to Lake Mead, I was exhausted. I flew up to the cave while Maverick just climbed. As soon as I touched down, I was tackled by something. I looked up and saw that Alexa was hugging me. I pushed myself into a sitting position and, with Alexa still holding on to me like a life line, passed out.

**Wow, I've finally finished. WHOOOOOOOOO! Alright, all I need to do now is get a male Oc, get more votes on my poll, and finish the story if people like it. Tell me by reviewing please. Thats all. See yous later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry to trouble you, but if I accepted your OC I would like you to resend it to me via PM! I need you to do this if I am to continue the story!**


	10. Resend asap

OKAY! I need all the people who sent me OCs to resend them once again! If I don't receive them within a week, their spots will be open and I will find a way to cycle out the old characters and bring in the new ones! I DO PLAN ON RESTARTING MY FANFICS, BUT UNTIL THEN, I WILL BE WORKING ON FICTION PRESS AND ON A NEW FAN FIC!


End file.
